Circles
by Marie-sama
Summary: Arthur finds Italy doing something and soon finds himself chasing down the answer to his question: What's the significance of writing someone's name in a circle? USXUK hint of GermanyXN.Italy


My first Hetalia fic, so don't kill me please. It's based off of something I saw on the internet a few days ago. USXUK with a hint of . Um, yeah that's pretty much it. Oh! I've also decided to dedicate this to my America, who knows who they are.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. I don't exactly want to, because it's fine the way it is. Plenty of Yaoi!

-----------------------

That bastard France was up to something, of that England was certain. After all, the man had been all smiles for the past few days, and nothing that Arthur did could set him off. It was a bit worrying, actually. And, it was on his way to find said wine-drinking country, person, whatever they were, that England ran into the ever happy Feliciano, who was currently talking to himself about pasta, and writing something down. In the middle of the hallway.

"Italy, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur asked, one of his rather large eyebrows raising. The Italian looked up at him to see where it was before holding up the paper to show the Englishman.

"Ve~Ve~Look Iggy!" England scowled at the use of his 'nickname'(which he utterly despised) , but took the paper. The only thing on the paper was a perfect circle, which was too be expected from Italy, with 'Doitsu' written prominently at the center, there was also a very small 'pasta' written close to the border of the circle.

"What exactly am I looking at?" Arthur questioned, looking over the top of the paper at Italy, who was now standing in front of him, a wide smile of his face. The smile got smaller at the question and Veniciano took the paper back.

"Doesn't England know?" he asked, looking from his paper to the person in front of him.

"Know what?" Arthur was beginning to get a bit annoyed now. Was Italy purposely not answering his questions?

"Japan can tell you." Italy said, his smile returning. "I have to go give this to Ludwig!" With a much large wave then was needed, Feliciano ran off, clutching the paper to his chest to go give it to Germany. And leaving England to go find Japan. Why was it that he got the feeling he'd be doing a lot of running around today?

------------

"Oi, Kiku!" Arthur called, waving to Japan to try and get his attention. Calmly, Kiku turned around to face England, and England stopped waving. The stoic country put his sword away before walking over to England.

"What is it, Arthur-san?" He asked.

"Italy told me you might be able to explain something too me. Would you happen to know why he would write 'Germany' inside of a circle?" England asked. Japan blushed ever so slightly and turned away.

"Yes well, you'll have to ask China-san about that." Kiku answered. "I can't quite seem to remember what it's all about." Arthur had been right, he was going to do a lot of running around today.

------------

"A circle-aru?" China asked, tilting his head. "I think Russia told me about something like that-aru." England sighed in defeat.

"Right. Thanks China."

-----

"Dobri Pajalavat, comrade. Have you finally decided to become one with Russia?" Yes the look on England's face was most definitely one of pure horror.

"N-no. I was just wondering if you knew anything about the significance of writing someone's name in a circle." England spoke quickly, wanting nothing more then to leave as soon as possible.

"Oh, Tino told me about that." Ivan quickly recalled. Arthur didn't need anything more then that, and quickly left, off to find Finland.

----------------

"Sweden, do you know where Finland is?" England asked.

"You lookin' f'r m'wife?" England blinked once, twice, before he processed what Sweden had said.

"Yes, yes. Finland. Where is he?"

"Why'r you lookin' f'r m'wife?" Sweden asked, giving England a suspicious glare.

"Su-san! I found hanatamago!" If Tino wouldn't have come when he did, Arthur had a feeling he might not have left in one piece. Sweden could be quite scary when he wanted too.

"Tino, name in a circle, what do you know about it?" It was easy too see that England was getting a bit tired of explaining what he was there for.

"Hm? France has been telling everyone about it." Finland said, still holding hanatamago. "If you haven't heard, you should go ask him." Oh yes, he should have known. Of course everything would lead back to Francis. Looking more than a little irritated, England went to go find him.

--------------

"Francis!" Arthur was immediately thankfully that the man was clothed. Many a time he'd been subjected to the sight of a quite naked France, and it wasn't something he wanted to repeat anytime soon.

"Oui, Iggy?" And there was that nickname again. England crossed his arms to stop himself from punching the smile off of France's face.

"The circle." That was all the explanation the Englishman had to offer for his sudden appearance. An even larger smile spread across Francis' face.

"Ah yes, ze circle." There was a pause and then France spoke again. "Why not let America explain it to you?" Arthur had been about to yell that he refused to go anywhere else that day, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, looking up slightly to meet the blue eyes of the person who had disturbed him before he had a chance to yell at the man he hated.

"I've been looking for you all day." A smile spread across Alfred's face as he pulled something out of his pocket, and handed it to Arthur. The other blond took what appeared to be a folded piece of paper and sincerely hoped to God that it wasn't what he thought it was. To his dismay upon unfolding the paper there was a circle drawn and written in the middle of the circle, in what he recognized to be America's handwriting, was 'Arthur'.

"America, what the bloody hell is this?" England demanded. Alfred frowned, then started to look a bit nervous.

"You haven't heard?" he asked.

"Does it look like I have?" Arthur asked, trying his best not to yell at the American, who looked even more nervous now.

"Oh, well you see," America nervously played with the bottom of his jacket as he spoke. "France said if you love someone you should put their name in a circle instead of a heart, 'cause hearts can break, but circles go on forever." He explained, then smiled nervously at England. As realization dawned upon the smaller country, his face started to turn red and he walked away, leaving a confused Alfred to follow. England stopped when he saw France, getting a pen from the man and then demanding America turn around. Still confused, the country did as he was instructed too and waited until England told him he could turn back around. Still blushing Arthur shove the paper back into Alfred's hand and threw the pen at France as he quickly walked away.

Not sure as too whether he had been rejected or not, Alfred looked at the paper he was holding, only to see the faint outline of something on the back. Curious, he turned it over, only to see a circle with his name written in Arthur's own perfect cursive. A smile spread across his face as he shoved the paper in his pocket and ran after Arthur, who was still in sight.

Seeing that one was only fast walking and the other was running it wasn't long before America caught up to England. He didn't give England any warning before he turned him around and caught his lips in a kiss. America lingered for a few seconds before ending the kiss and smiling at England who, despite having turned bright red, smiled back.

Arthur was beginning to think that maybe Francis wasn't so bad after all.

----------

I won't make you review, but it'd be nice to know if anyone actually enjoyed this...And yes, France did set them up


End file.
